Piplup's Dare Spectacular
by piplup40
Summary: Go ahead and dare some characters
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by user AmberDiamondSwords to do this so she deserves a shout out

Anywho, this is a darefic (even though there are enough of these things on here) so as you all know, you send dares to some unwilling characters and they do it

So who's getting Dared?

**Cannon Characters**

-Kai

-Cole

-Jay

-Lloyd

-Zane

-Nya

-Sensei Wu

-any of the known Serpentine

-Garmadon (good or evil and you choose which version gets to do the dare)

-Cryptor

-Min-droid

-Pixal

**OC**(please don't diss them)

-Naty (Penguin)

-Jake (winged penguin)

-Rail (Raichu/Penguin hybrid)

-Darkchu (Pikachu)

-Monotone (Ho-oh)

-Flennel (Fennekin)

Go ahead dare away


	2. Min-droid's (not so) epic pool party

Everyone's sitting in some sort of room doing nothing but waiting all except for Cole who was at the opposite end from Rail "any reason why blacky over there is looking at me like he's seen his nightmare come to life", Rail asked

"It's because of the fact that he's had a bad history with the Pichu evolution line, mostly Pikachu though", Zane replied "don't mind him"

Then all of a sudden a box that was labeled 'dares' appeared out of nowhere. Naty opens the box and three notes fly out of it before the box disappears. Zane opens the first note "it appes we have to do some dares...", Zane said as all the ninja moaned, then he continued "this first set is from Roxy Emeralds and the first dare is for Kai"

"AWW, COME ON", Kai shouts out

"It appears that he has to go in a room full of elves and gingerbread men"

"FORGET IT, I'M NOT DOING IT"

" Yes you are Kai", Monotone said with the telepathy most legendary pokemon used, he was already menacing enough with his darkened plumage and fully red flame-shaped eyes. Then Monotone picks Kai up and tosses him in another room.

* * *

"The only reason I'm not afraid of Darkchu is because he doesn't look like the electrical, shocking type with his black and red colouring", Cole explains to Jake, Kai was still in the other room still screaming and then shouting 'stay back tiny men' despite being locked in there five minutes ago. Having being fed up with Kai's constant yelling, Darkchu pulls Kai out from the room

"Th-thank you Blackchu", Kai stutters

"My name's Darkchu", Darkchu corrects Kai

"The next dare is for Sensei", Zane cuts in

"He has to strap Garmadon to a chair and kiss Missako", Flennel finishes Zane's sentence after jumping on Zane's shoulder to read the letter

"Uncle please, don't kiss my mother", Lloyd begs

* * *

"The horror, the horror", Lloyd screams after Wu ties his brother to a chair and kisses Missako

"Brother, please stop my son is traumatised", Garmadon begs after struggling to remove the tape from his mouth

Wu pulls away and screams "NEVER", before resuming

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", Lloyd screams while running around the room before finally slaming into a wall near a corner, sitting up, breathing heavily and assuming fetal position in the corner while rocking himself back and forth with Pixal trying to comfort him with little luck

"Okay...let's just hope the trauma doesn't get to Lloyd too much, the next dare is for Min-droid", Zane almost hesitated to say the last part "He has to throw a pool party". At the mention of his dare, Min-droid jumped of joy a bit before walking out of the room then coming back in with an inflatable paddling pool, inflate it, walk back out, walk back in with a hose, fill up the paddling pool with water, walk out with the hose and walk back in wearing water wings and an inflatable inner tube with a ducky head on it."the cuteness has been doubled", Naty exclaimed, Jake glared at her "sorry, I just had to make that reference". Min-droid was just about to jump in the small pool "Min-droid, wait you'll-", Zane started but was cut off when Min-droid jumped in and short circuited "short circuit", Zane finished, he sighs and opens the next letter "can someone fix Min-droid, we're going to need him again in two dares"

"I'll do it", Jay speaks up, drags Min-droid into another room and starts to repair him

"Next dare is for Lloyd, he has to go on a sugar rush while holding a chainsaw", Zane paused "this isn't going to end well"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was overdue for posting this chapter, also Cole's dare will make more sense if reveal it in the next chapter**

**Jay: *still fixing Min-droid* poor Min-droid, never got to host his pool party**

**SHUT UP JAY YOU'RE LUCKY I LET YOU FIX MIN-DROID IN THIS ROOM**


End file.
